


Bewtween Two Bassists

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyuu has always admired Toshiya, but then one night his fantasy becomes a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewtween Two Bassists

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, people will probably look at the pairing and be like...eh?! But oh well, it had to be done, FOR MY SAKE. Oh these two together, are so much love to me!

The sweat dripped off of him, glistening underneath the stage lights as the live finally came to an end.  Screams and cheering filling his ears, he made his way off stage carefully holding his bass.  Backstage he turned to his band mates, giving each one a high five and smile.  His heart was racing, only to pound harder when he saw the other band walk in, getting ready for their live.

The legendary, Dir en Grey, was about to take the stage, he still couldn’t believe that his own band opened for them.  Him and his fellow friends bowed towards Dir en Grey, getting bows in return.  He watched on as they gathered in a circle, saying a few words, then headed out on stage, the crowd screaming louder than he had ever heard.

Watching on as they started their first song, he looked on with a complete admiring stare.  A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his gaze that lingered on Dir en Grey’s bassist.

“Hiyuu.”  Yuuki said, standing there handing him a towel.

“Thanks.”  He took the towel, rubbing off his face, and then draped it around his neck.  Returning his gaze towards the other bassist, he watched on until their live was done.

Dir en grey came in backstage grabbing towels wiping themselves off, full of smiles.   Both bands congratulated each other and agreed to go out for drinks.

They found themselves at a big club, taking up an outsized both that lined the back wall.  Somehow, he found himself sitting next to Toshiya and his own band mate Ichirou.

For most of the night, Hiyuu stayed quiet sipping on his alcoholic drink that he couldn’t remember the name of.  There were a few moments where Toshiya would accidently brush his leg against his own.  Causing Hiyuu to tense up, the touch sending small amounts of desire through his body.

Everyone was having a great time, laughing and drinking, although he did not follow along with everyone’s conversation.  He stared at his drink, trying to calm his mind from the thoughts running through it.  He let out a sigh, figuring it would go unnoticed.

“Cheer up!”  He heard Toshiya say, nudging him in the side.  The action caused Hiyuu to jump slightly in surprise.

Hiyuu forced a smile but it soon fell at the others words. “What’s your name again?”

“Hiyuu.”  He said coldly.

“Oh, Hiyuuuuu.” Toshiya slurred as a smile graced his face.

He realized then that the taller bassist was extremely drunk; he felt his own buzz warming his body.  Suddenly it felt as if everyone disappeared besides Toshiya and him, the loud club music draining out, as he felt a hot breath on his neck.  The faint brush of lips on his neck sent a shudder down his body, he gently closed his eyes as he heard the other speak, more heated breaths on his sensitive skin.

“I’m Toshiya.”  As if he didn’t already know.

As quick as it all went away, everything came back as Toshiya pulled away, music and the laughter of the band mates filling his ears.  He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he let it out, his body tingling, also shaking ever so slightly.  He looked over to Toshiya who continued chuckling with everyone.  Then towards Ichirou, who gave him a suspicious glance, in return he gave a shrug.

Hiyuu went back to his drink, gulping it down quickly, feeling it burn down his throat.  He stiffened as he felt a large warm hand squeeze his thigh.  Following the hand, up to it’s owner Toshiya.  They held each other’s gazes, looking into Toshiya’s dark sultry eyes made him wither.

“So, Hiyuuuuu.”  The way that he said his name made him cringe.  “You are a bassist also, right?” Toshiya purred, the hand on his thigh stroking his pants softly.

All he could do was nod; he glanced at everyone, no one paying attention at all to what was being done to him.  He heard Toshiya laugh, as he was trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.  Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself before he showed the excitement he was feeling.

Toshiya came mere inches from his face, “Why are you soooo tense?  You were staring at _me_ all night.”  Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at those luscious lips as Toshiya went into a fit of giggles.

“Hiyuu, we are heading back, you coming?”  Yuuki’s voice interrupted his stare on the taller bassist.

“I’m going to finish my drink.”  He said, a slight tremble in his voice.  Hiyuu turned his gaze away from his leaving band mates who only nodded in return to rest of the men left at the table.  Soon everyone was gone after a few goodbyes but him and Toshiya.

Toshiya smirked, “Are you finally relaxed?”

Looking back towards Toshiya, he realized that his hand still lay on his thigh underneath the table. Even through the dim lights of the club, he could see the other’s flushed face.  He wondered if his own was reddened, his buzz turning more into tipsiness.

“Yes, I guess I am.”  He said managing a genuine smile.

Toshiya’s hand left his thigh, a sudden coldness taking its place.  Unexpectedly warmth took held of his hand.  The taller bassist held his hand, leading him out of the club, he let himself be led out, giving in.

Hiyuu became nervous, as he comprehended what was happening.  Toshiya wrapped an arm around his waist for support as they stumbled down the street towards the hotel.

They finally made it to the hotel room, stumbling in, he felt Toshiya wasting no time as his those lips kissing along his neck.  Hiyuu shut the door, letting out a moan.  His heart was beating fast along with his skin burning with anticipation.

His body was slammed against the door, he let out a tiny gasp but soon lips were upon his clumsily almost desperate.  He opened his mouth gladly accepting the tongue that invaded.  He let Toshiya thread his hand through his hair, his other holding his face.  Hiyuu brought his hands to the other’s waist, gripping it tenderly.

Hiyuu smelt alcohol mix with Toshiya’s fragrance, he moaned as the kiss deepened.  They pulled apart, catching their breath.  He brought his right hand to cup the other’s cheek, bringing him forward for a light peck on the lips, and he couldn’t help but grinding their hips together.  He felt those lips grin against his own; then the taller man slid down his body, his eyes looking upon him seductively.

A shiver went through his body as the other man undid his belt buckle, he ran his hands in the taller man’s hair.  His body yearning for what was about to happen.  At the sound of the zipper he let his head fall back onto the door, his breathing becoming more heavy.

He watched as Toshiya slowly stroked his cock, bringing it to full hardness, then he let his tongue lick the tip teasingly.   The only sounds he could hear were his breathing and awkward sounds of the other man sucking him off.  In his own mind, he couldn’t believe this was happening, but soon pushed the thoughts out his mind as Toshiya took him whole.

Hiyuu gasped as the taller man sucked gently, then released him to lick his slit, stroking him again.   He felt little kisses along his dick, making him moan loudly.  Then Toshiya took him into his mouth again, bobbing his head, he felt the other moaning against his cock.

“Fuck...” Hiyuu couldn’t help the word slipping from his lips.

Toshiya smiled, the action causing him to moan louder, his hands now pulling the taller man’s head closer towards him, gently fucking his mouth.  As he continued his thrusts into the other bassist’s mouth, looking into those seductive eyes, feeling the moans against his dick, he was on edge; reluctantly he pulled the other away from him.

He looked over Toshiya, who sat on his knees, out of breath, lips swollen and wet.  The other looked at him, a longing of lust in his eyes.  Slowly he stood up, bringing them both in for a heated kiss.  He felt his pants fall down to the floor, stepping out of them; he lifted his shirt off his body.

Now he stood completely naked in front of the other bassist.  Toshiya’s eyes looked hungrily over his body as he brought them both to the bed.  The taller man laid down bringing him on top of that slender body.  He found himself between the other’s legs, running his hands underneath the clothed man’s shirt.

He felt the other shudder as rubbed a nipple, lifting the shirt over the taller man’s head.  Brining his attention to the other’s lips, he captured them with his own, and then left a trail of light kisses and bites on his neck.  Hiyuu grinded his naked erection against the other’s clothed one, which earned a moan from the man underneath him.

Hiyuu was trembling, trying to keep himself in control, but he couldn’t wait any longer.  He took off Toshiya’s pants and boxers throwing them to the floor.  Smoothly he stroked the other’s dick to full hardness.  Placing his own cock at the taller man’s entrance, he looked towards that beautiful face for permission, as his cock was raw and barely lubricated.

Feeling those longs legs wrap around his waist, he heard Toshiya say breathlessly, “Fuck me.”

That was all he needed he pushed inside the inviting warmth moaning, he looked at Toshiya’s face filled momentarily with discomfort but soon turned into a face full of pleasure.  His thrusts were slow at first, letting his pre cum lubricate the man, and then he began to pick up the pace.

Toshiya squeezed his legs around him harder, his hands grabbing Hiyuu’s ass tightly.  He shuddered as the man beneath him met with his thrusts; he placed one hand on the taller man’s hip and the other on his face.  He brought their lips together, engaging in a sensual kiss, as their thrusts continued.

“Ah…Hiy…uu.”  Toshiya moaned in tune with each thrust.

The way Toshiya said his name only drove him crazier, making him thrust harder.   He placed both of his hands underneath the other’s head pulling him into a sloppy kiss, he felt the taller man suck on his lip ring tenderly.  The pleasure was too much, his forbidden fantasy becoming a reality; it was making him loose control.  He broke away from the kiss, moaning loudly in the other’s ear.

“Toshiya.”  He gasped releasing himself inside of the other man as the tension had become overbearing.  He fell limp on top the man underneath him, catching his breath.  He pulled himself out, earning another moan from the other man; he lowered himself down so that his lips kissed the untouched cock.

Hiyuu heard the taller man gasp as he licked his length from top to bottom, before sucking it feverishly.  Firmly, he placed his hands on Toshiya’s hips, stopping the other from thrusting.  Through his lashes, he looked at the other bassist wriggle with delight, eyes shut, face flushed, and moans escaping those beautiful lips.

The sight only caused him to suck harder, sucking the tip, and rapidly stroking the rest.  He still couldn’t believe that this was happening to him.

“Hiyuu!”  He heard Toshiya scream his name, only to taste the bitter saltiness of semen fill his mouth, which he gladly accepted.  He let the now limp cock fall from his mouth and made his way towards Toshiya’s lips.

The kiss was sweet and short, both of them feeling completely content and exhausted.  Moving to the side of the bed, he shifted so that he held Toshiya tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go.

Lovingly, he placed his lips next to the taller man’s ear and whispered, “Thank you.”

But Toshiya had already fallen to a deep slumber, his breathing steady.  He looked at the sleeping peaceful face and smiled.  Hiyuu wrapped his arms around the other tighter, soon falling into a slumber himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I wrote this because I have had this urge for them to be together, and of course this pairing exists no where in the fan fiction world, so I did it! I love Toshiya and he is just so fuckable in my honest opinion, haha. I just think Hiyuu and Toshiya are hot together....
> 
> And although everyone should be having protected sex (do it) I hate condoms lol. Sorry. Also, you can have anal sex without lube and preparation, especially if they are dirty sluts like Toshiya ^.~
> 
> Anyways, if anyone read this, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
